


Death

by firedancer123



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Lots of Angst, cause that's all I write, goes a little smutty at the end, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedancer123/pseuds/firedancer123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goodbye Jareth, Goodbye world, welcome death.” He knew that voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One my Labyrinth one-shots that never got posted.... Trigger warning for suicidal thoughts/actions. Rated explicit to be better safe than sorry... Not very graphic, but leaves no doubt as to what's going on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

Death… It would be welcomed by Sarah Williams. Eight years ago, her father died. Six years ago, she was kicked out of her home. Three years ago, she was disowned by her wicked stepmother. Two weeks ago, she was fired from the only job that would hire her. Two days ago, she caught her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend. Yesterday her power was cut and she was kicked out of her apartment. She had gathered her things and taken up residence, temporary as it may be, in the local park. Curling up under a large tree, she pulled out a knife. The pain wasn’t worth it any more…  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He sat perched on his window ledge in the underground. His dark eyes stared out at his kingdom, clear and bright yet unseeing. His mind was elsewhere wondering about the girl who, ten years ago, defeated his labyrinth and in doing so captured his heart and soul. Suddenly a sharp pain jabbed the unsuspecting goblin king, nearly knocking him off his high perch. It took him a matter of minutes to realize the source of the pain. Sarah Williams, the labyrinth’s only champion, his destined partner, mate, lover, and queen. He had bonded himself to her in the ballroom, so confident he was of his success and her failure to complete the labyrinth. His life was forever linked with hers now. What ailed her he didn’t know but was determined to find out and eliminate it. A faint breeze carried words to his ears and they settled into the goblin king’s gut like a sinking stone, growing heavier and heavier as time passed.   
“Goodbye Jareth, Goodbye world, welcome death.” He knew that voice. It had haunted his dreams for ten long and lonely years. Sarah… He wasted no time in morphing himself into his owl form and took off as fast as his wings could carry him towards the boundary between the worlds of mortal and fae. He was a white and tan blur as he flew, mentally reciting the spell that would open a gateway to his heart’s world.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sarah Williams held the knife up to her wrist. There was nothing for her here. She had become convinced long ago that the labyrinth was a dream. That however, did not stop her from having very adult dreams about the oh so attractive Goblin King, Jareth. It was while she dreamed of the fae man who she thought she could never have that she experienced her first everything. He was the first man she imagined kissing. He was the first man for her to think of having sex with. He was the man she had wanted to give her virginity to. He was the man who she had wanted to have kids with. She had and still did want him to be her first everything. But that isn’t possible when he doesn’t exist, right? Suddenly she was broken from her revelry by the rustling of leaves and a soft thump. She panicked. Her eyes flew open and she nearly fainted at seeing the goblin king, the man of her dreams, standing before her. In her shock, she dropped the knife and it fell to the ground, but not before slicing her radial artery, and soon she also collapsed to the dirt floor.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jareth rushed forward and caught the stick-thin wisp of a girl who looked almost nothing like the girl who had conquered his labyrinth and captured his heart. The moment she rested in his arms, he transported them to his castle, more precisely his healer’s, Ancina’s, chambers. The willowy elf grabbed the girl from his arms immediately and laid her on the table. Grabbing multiple bands of cloth, she quickly wiped clean and wrapped it tightly in the clean bands of cloth. Nodding to the king, she swept a thin pale strand of slivery blue hair out of her eyes.   
“She’ll wake up soon, at least for her condition. One day maybe two at the most. She’ll be starving though, so try not to exhaust her too much okay?” she told him. The king nodded in response and carefully picked up the injured girl and walked softly down the hallways to the hallway that his room was on but also that of the eventual Goblin Queen.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sarah awoke in a bed that was not the forest floor she remembered passing out on. Then she remembered the reason she passed out to begin with. The Goblin King had appeared suddenly and without warning. God… She had forgotten how drop dead gorgeous he was. Those pants... they had starred in her dreams and a teenager and those dreams had only gotten more explicit as she got older. Turning on to her side, she looked over at the door of the room. There was little doubt in the secluded depths of her mind, that still held out hope that what others saw as fantasy was in fact real, that she was, in fact, in the goblin kingdom. Sitting up, she swung her feet over the side of the bed after she recovered from a short dizzy spell.   
“Not so fast, Sarah.” Her head swung up and she fell back on the bed at the sight of him.   
It can’t be, her mind reasoned. Years of ridicule and mockery, followed by threats of an insane asylum had quickly forced the girl to withdraw her inner fantasies keeping them only to herself. He doesn’t exist her mind tells her but her heart jumps at the chance that the man, no, the fae that she had longed for existed. With that all her barriers shattered as the carefully built filter, her shield to the outside world, crumbled to dust.  
“Jareth…” she murmured, her eyes still not believing but every cell of her being hoping. He walked towards slowly with a cat-like grace that Sarah had never seen in another man. Reaching up, she caressed his face with her finger tips, hoping to reassure herself that he was in fact standing, looking as seductively powerful and gorgeous as ever, in front of her.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His imagination didn’t do her justice. Over the years despite malnutrition and neglect, she was gorgeous. Her long brown-black hair went nearly to her knees but was currently pulled back into a thick sensible braid. She had curves in all the right places. Just looking at her sent his mind to places he only wanted to go with her. Her eyes however told the story of her pain. He could see the unsureness and insecurity that weren’t present in the indomitable teen ager who had transverse his labyrinth. Yet at the same time he saw hope, hope that what she saw might be real. With this look of hope his heart pounded even harder. Could it be possible that she had longed for him the same way he longed for her? Her finger tips on his face felt incredible. Each stroke, each tiny movement, sent tiny shocks through him, right to his bones. He couldn’t hold back any longer. His control was slipping into the depths, never, he felt, to be seen again as long as this girl, no, women remained within reach of his senses. Lunging forward, he pressed his lips to hers. God, they’re so soft.   
She gasped and brought her hands up and tangled them within his blonde locks of hair. Pulling, she dragged him backwards with her. Laying back on the bed, she pulled him on top of her. It took him mere seconds to wish away all of their clothes. Sarah pulled back for a few seconds.  
“I wanted to do that…” she whimpered.


End file.
